In recent years, a high voltage direct current (HVDC) technology develops extremely rapidly in the field of communications. As the power of a communication device increases, the HVDC technology gradually shows its advantage in application. A board, a power supply module, or the like applied in a communication device needs to satisfy a requirement of hot plugging. In a device such as a board or a power supply module using the HVDC, because a high voltage direct current does not turn to zero, a connector is damaged due to an arc discharge, and even a personal safety accident or a fire due to a huge electric arc may be caused.
The device using the HVDC is connected to another apparatus by using a connector, for example, a board using the HVDC is connected to a backplane by using a connector. In the prior art, a main method used for extinguishing an arc is to improve a connector by adding an arc extinguishing function inside the connector, for example, adding a permanent magnet that can attract an electric arc.
However, the prior art increases the size of the connector, and has a particular requirement on a manufacturing material, and therefore is difficult to implement.